Sonic: The Revelations of KT Atis
by KT Emmanuel Atis the first
Summary: Sonic and co. uncover a big conspiracy to dominate the world. Lives are lost and new characters are born. The Old world will die and the new will begin but will it be under an umbrella of evil and mischief or love and passion.


"AGH! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Dr. Eggman yelled as his mechs and robots explode all around him. "You know Dr. Ro-buttnick, you could be a happy egg if you weren't so quick to send your toys after me!" Dr. Eggman pick up a remote and presses a button laughing hysterically, as the alarm and sirens go off. "ATTENTION! ATTENTION! Area Base E-999 is now set to self detonate in T minus 15 minuets." Sonic and Tails gasp that Eggman would do something so dramatic. "You think i was gonna let you get away this time Hedgehog? Now I admit I have let you get away with to much but not anymore! I shoulda killed you when I had the chance. And this time I will kill you even if I must kill myself! METAL SONIC!" Metal Sonic hovers into the battlefield ready for orders. "EGGMAN YOU'RE SICK!" Tails screams as he shakes and shivers. "Don't worry Tails I got this all under control." Sonic smiles and walks up to Metal Sonic tightening his gloves and pulling them up on his wrist as they sag off his hands from a long 3 hour fight with Dr. Eggman. "How can you be so naive SONIC! We are 7 miles underground with badniks everywhere prolly waiting for us on the upper levels, inside a base ready to explode and you talking about fighting Metal Sonic the same robot who almost destroyed the world, and it took not only Super Sonic, but me and Knuckles, in Super form to defeat him as well! SONIC! I don't know what you're thinking but you need to stop this we gotta get outta here NOW!" "

"Not so fast!" a giant robotic arm grabs Tails and pins him to the ground. "TAILS!" Sonic rushes over to ave Tails, but Metal Sonic speeds in front of Sonic and blocks his path. "Not only is Sonic going to fight Metal Sonic, but the Big Arm as well!" "The Big Arm?" Sonic says as he grinds his teeth, in anger giving Metal Sonic an evil look hoping it doesn't attack him. "Awww so are you gonna tell me you don't remember my mech from the Launch Base Zone? "Sonic save yourself get out of here!" Tails lies on the ground one eye closed from the pressure being pinned down by the Big Arm. "HA!" Sonic smiles. "I beat these clowns before I can do it again!" Eggman burst with laughter "HOHOHO!" Sonic gets a little nervous and stops smiling. "What so funny?! Spill the beans Eggman or do you need someone to crack you wide open?" Eggman laughs even more. "All your Eggman puns making me very hungry it almost sounds like your trying to treat me to dinner or something!" Tails tries to free himself from The Big Arm's grip but as soon as Eggman realizes this he puts the pressure on Tails squeezing him harder. "AHHH! MY LEG!" Tails screams in a blood gargling yell. "OH NO TAILS! I'm coming buddy!" Sonic dashes over to save Tails, but Metal Sonic kicks Sonic into a wall. The Death Egg from Sonic 2 rises up out the ground and picks Sonic up tugging at him trying to rip him apart! Eggman cries a little believing he has defeated Sonic the Hedgehog. "I can't believe it... So this is how Sonic feels when he defeats me every time. Well I WILL NOT allow him to escape. I cannot allow it anymore. He either dies or become robotisized. Here me this Sonic the Hedgehog. These are your last moments on earth. I will conquer the world. And I can promise two things either I will succeed or die trying! Nothing can stop me now." Sonic gnashes his teeth and tries to free himself. "I guess this is it Sonic." "No Tails, this is far from over!" "Sonic look at us we are being squashed and ripped apart. There is no hope for us! Eggman really out smart us this time." Tails lowers his head and cried a little. "NO! I will not be defeated! They are all counting on me back on the surface. Mobius my home, Knuckles Amy my friends. I cannot... I will not let this sorry excuse for a human being take what I love!" Eggman pulls Sonic body to the max! Who do you think your talking to like that you little blue piece of garbage? huh? Who in the world do you think you are?" The Death Egg pulls on Sonic's body as Sonic screams in pain. "ANSWER ME!" Eggman laughs hysterically.

"Who do you think you are?" Sonic becomes dark blue and his spikes almost vertical as if he was going Super Sonic. Eggman jumps up out of his seat and to his surprise Sonic is breaking free. "I AM SONIC!" Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic spins and cuts off the Death Eggs hands, he then spin dashes to the Big Arm, slicing threw it destroying it with a single blow. Sonic moved so fast even Metal Sonic lost track of him for a second. Metal Sonic locks onto Sonic and fires missles at him while at the same time charging at him with everything he's got. However Sonic in his rage spin dashes and cuts Metal Sonic in half. "WHAT! No Way! I can't believe this!" Eggman moans and groans as he slams his hand down. Sonic picks up Tails lifeless body. "I should kill you right now Dr. Eggman but imma give you something... something you never gave me nor the animals you killed." Eggman feeling threaten, scared and angry all at the same time was feeling mixed emotions and was speechless. But the look on his face said everything Sonic wanted to hear. "Indeed Dr. Eggman Imma give you something you never gave this world... and that's a chance. A Chance at life." Sonic walks turns away tired of seeing Eggman's face he takes Tails communicator and radio's Amy. "Amy I am going to need you guys to clear the area the base is about to explode. It's gonna get very messy I'm on my way back. "HEY! Don't turn your back on me hedgehog." Sonic staring into space with his back turn towards Eggman, "HA! Your not even my least concern." Eggman with his pride and envy took this insult to heart and it only added fuel to the fire burning inside Eggman's heart. "I HAD ENOUGH!" Eggman takes a plasma pistol and aims it at Sonic. "Hey What the... I CAN'T MOVE!" Eggman takes another gun, a plasma gun and aims it at Sonic. "NOW I finally got chu you stupid pest! Say good-bye!" Orbot and Cubot jumps up in excitement "You got him Master! You finally got him." "You see Sonic the first gun was just to immobilize you. But this gun is different. This i made to rearrange one's own molecules and atoms. depending on how i wanna use this i cud turn you into virtually anything. Like for instance if i wanted i could kill you right now and turn you into a liquid and that will be all he wrote!" Eggman fires the weapon at Sonic. "Not if I can help it." Tails pushes Sonic out of the way and gets hit with the ray gun instead! "TAILS! NO!" "One down one to go." Orbot "No master look!" "WHAT?!" Eggman gets angry can't believing Tails took a direct hit from his plasma gun and is still able to walk and talk not a scratch on him. "But how?" Sonic gets up and is amazed that his buddy is okay. "Well I knew coming into Dr. Eggman's base would be stupid if i didn't bring a chaos emerald. The Green Chaos Emerald is the emerald of invincibility. You see every Emerald has it's own unique and special properties."

"But Dr. Eggmans robot had you on the ground, hurt and what not." "Yes Sonic that's true but at the time i didn't harness the emeralds power I waited because if I had harnessed the power of the Chaos Emerald Eggman would have known I had it on me and his attention would have been focused on me rather than you. So I had to use you as a genie pig hoping you could take Metal Sonic's butt kicking in time for me to harness the power of the Chaos Emerald." "But you cried." "All more the reason to make you go dark Sonic, so you could be strong enough to stop Metal Sonic. I knew we was gonna have a little trouble so I came prepared just in case." "I heard enough of this!" Eggman aims his plasma pistol at Sonic but in the bink of an eye sonic knocks it out his hand and breaks it. "Look Tails a chaos emerald was inside Eggman's little toy gun!" "Tails of course! That's probably how he's been able to make a weapon of such caliber." "So what kinda power does the yellow emerald hold Tails?" "I'm not sure i would have to take it to my workshop where I can study it a bit more I just found out about these things a few weeks ago studying this green emerald. But since he made a gun that had the power to rearrange atoms and molecules i would say the yellow emerald would posses the ability of unlimited power and energy. Which is also probably why you turn yellow when you go Super Sonic." "COOL!" So you saying? I could go Super Sonic with this thing just by itself?" "No you would still need all seven." "Ok wait a minute if the yellow emerald has unlimited power then why do I still need 50 rings to go Super sonic?" "That is because the Chaos Emeralds are so powerful you need a power source to active them when you gather all seven. The power of the 50 rings is what makes you go Super Sonic. These things are so powerful once all seven are collected you need a power source." "I get it! Sorta like a big speaker and the amps and stuff." "Exactly!" Orbot and Cubot looks at Eggman while Sonic and Tails talk. "Sire. Aren't you going to kill him while they are distracted?" "FOOL! I can't do anything without that emerald." Eggman looks at Sonic and Tails in disgust angry thinking of a quick way to kill them. "ATTENTION! ATTENTION" Area Base E-999 will self destruct in T minus 5 minuets." "Aw darn! I forgot all about the self destruct sequence. Orbot Cubot quick we need to get out of here." "Tails are ya ready keed?" "Hmmm one minuet Sonic im doing some calculations." "Uh Tails, 5 minuets, underground base 7 miles plus explosion equals kaboom!" "AHA! That's it. If we are 7 miles underground with 5 minuets left to live we are going to need to travel at 84 miles per hour to make it out in time."

"HA! just leave it to me." I can travel twice the speed of sound, so how fast will that gt us to the surface?" "Well lest see the speed of sound is 741 miles per house times 2 would be... hmmm carry the one... it would be 1,482 miles per hour. So we could make it to the surface in about... 19 seconds." "Now thats what im talkin bout! Hey Robutnik! I'm sorry to burst your bubble..." "What you're gonna leave me down here? BLAH! I don't care I'm tired of you and this planet! I'd rather be dead. Than lose every fight to you and not be recognized for my genius! "Well actually I was gonna say your coming with us!" "WHAT!" Tails and Eggman yells in surprise. "Yep! I'm taking Eggman with us. For two reasons. One i'm not a murderer and two to make sure he never dose anything like this again." "ATTENTION ATTENTION T minus 1 minuet." Sonic grabs Eggman and Tails hand and speed up vertically running at a 90 degree angle up the wall running through doors and walls and sections of Eggmans base determined to get back to the surface before the underground base explodes. KABOOM! A loud explosion is heard and a mushroom cloud 12 miles into the sky can be visible from the horizon. "We made it! Tails" "You said it Sonic!" Eggman is defeated and we got the Chaos Emerald from him as well." Sonic and Tails are happily celebrating and Eggman is sitting in silence not even a thank you to the heroes who saved his life. Eggman ends the celebration of Sonic and Tails with a slight and arrogant scoff. "Huh? Whats his deal?" "You should be greatful Eggman! Sonic saved you!" "Year after year, day after day... you defeat me. There is nothing i can do to win! You always stop me ALWAYS! I had no chance of winning back there. If Tails had never came with you I surely would have killed you. Twas destiny surely that made sure you have succeeded. It is hard for me to believe in a creator as a man of hardcore science. But there has to be something out there cause they are watching over you making sure you defeat me every single time. Sometimes hedgehog... I feel as if we are apart of a video game. I feel as if... we are all apart of a simulation or something you know? I can't explain it but i hate the fact that you beat me every single time. If my mom and dad was in my life maybe I would have never been such an evil man. Maybe I would have been a good doctor finding cures and pleasing people. I mean even Tails I smarter than me. How in the world did he know about the Chaos Emeralds having certain attributes. Who would have even thought about studying these things! You and I we were rivals before Tails even came into the picture. I believe if Tails was turn into a robot he could be a better evil genius than I am." Now now master. You are the best evil master mind this world has ever known." Orbot pats Eggman on the back, "I blame my parents they should've been there for me." "Eggman wow! That is deep and very meaningful. I never knew thats how you felt. And I know your parents not being involved in your life hurts. Look at Tails and I. Our parents haven't been in our life a lot either. And we are perfectly fine. You know what Eggman It's not how you start, it's how you finish. You could grow up and be a real jerk but the only thing that matters is if you can see pass the illusions and the hatred and are willing to turn a new leaf thats what really matters in the end. You gotta become something else become something better." "S-Something better?" "You don't have to be an evil mastermind use your talents for good." After a long silence. The police run up behind Eggman. "FREEZE YOU'RE UNDER ARREST DR. EGGMAN FOR THE MURDER AND KIDNAPPING OF HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS OF MOBIANS!" "What's going on here?" Sonic looks around. "It's okay Hedgehog I deserve this. I need time to find myself. You may have defeated me a thousand times but today I will get what I deserve. Justice will be served." Sonic and Tails stand in shock and awe. "If destiny ever bring us back together I promise you will see a new Dr. Eggman. Thank you sonic the Hedgehog." The police and Mobian Army walks off with Dr. Eggman.

a few hours later

"What are you thinking about Sonic?" Sonic stands looking into the Sunset. "Do you think Dr. Eggman has changed? I feel kinda sorry for him." "Don't worry Sonic everything will be ok and to be completely honest I don't buy anything Dr. Eggman says." Sonic looks down at his feet as he drifts into deep thought. "Sonic you're thinking way to hard about this stop stressing everything's gonna be okay. You saved the world... AGAIN!" Take a break Sonic tomorrow's a big day for you. The entire city is throwing you a parade!" "I guess you're right bud. A new day brings new adventure and the world is safe now since Dr. Eggman is incarcerated in the highest maximum security prison Mobius has to offer." "That's the spirit Sonic." Come on keed i'll race ya home!" "Last one i a rotten chilli dog." Sonic and Tails runs off into the run set.

*What' this? Someone has been watching Sonic and Tails ever since they came back from the underground base*

"Fools if they only knew. Not even Chief Pachacamac or Shadow the Hedgehog could stop me. For I am not of this world."

-To Be Continued... or The End-


End file.
